


Riddle Me THAT!

by drowninginchamomiletea, Not_An_Author



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anyways, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, I'm tagging this while sitting in my LA class, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Multi, Naoto Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Preferably Later, RMT IS BACK BABY, Reboot, SCREW U COLLEGE I'VE GOT FANFICTION TO POST, Wow so much dark shit, back to your regularly scheduled tags, cause my gpa was consistently low, fear not, hopefully, i just wanna mention that i got kicked out of the college program i was in, pay attention in school, probably, so seriously, that's not a good philosophy pls pay attention in school kids, we promise, we swear to Marie we don't hate Rise, will try to incorporate some dark humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginchamomiletea/pseuds/drowninginchamomiletea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_An_Author/pseuds/Not_An_Author
Summary: What if Kanji got injured before his and Rise's plan with the riddles was complete?What if Rise then took things into her own hands?It probably wouldn't go so well.This story is that of the fallout of the aftermath of the toxic choice she made.





	1. A Butterfly Flaps Its Wings...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Riddle Me This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187465) by [Cakelets (Lawlietluver)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawlietluver/pseuds/Cakelets), [drowninginchamomiletea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginchamomiletea/pseuds/drowninginchamomiletea). 



> Hey!! So, this is an alternate storyline to Riddle Me This that I thought up back in early October that basically boils down to "what if kanji broke his leg and it ended up being rise who confessed to naoto?" Then, when I told Not_An_Author about it, she was All In and proceeded to write like 2/3 (or more...) of what we have now (the whole doc is like 36 pages).  
> So yeah! Enjoy!  
> One last quick note: **the canon diverges at Chapter 3 of Riddle Me This**. Hope that helps a bit with context. You're always welcome to go back and reread chapters 1-3 of RMT so your memory will be refreshed and ready for RM(T)!  
>  -Nove (drowninginchamomiletea)  
> P.S. It's been a while since I've posted anything on the Kannao tag. It's great to be back! (≧∇≦)b  
>   
> Hello there, it's been a while since I last saw you.  
> This fic came about when Drowning sent me an image showing an alternate plotline to chapter 3, which they've already described. As much as I love Rise and can't imagine her doing anything like this in a normal state of mind, I immediately jumped on board at the mention of a fic. This has been in the works since, and I promise I'm not lying here, the 8th of October, 2017. The Google Doc has 37 pages, all filled with random snippets, notes, jokes, and basically everything you'd expect from letting us have a Google Doc to ourselves. We can't wait to share everything in it with you.  
> DISCLAIMER: At the start of this project, chapters will probably go up faster. If they slow down after a while, don't worry! it'll just be because our stockpile is wearing thin and we need to write and edit new stuff.  
> Anyway, that's been me, and I hope you enjoy.  
> Sincerely,  
> Not_An_Author

Kanji sprinted down the street towards her apartment. It was _fifteen past twelve_ in the _afternoon,_  and he couldn’t figure out for the life of him why someone as punctual as Naoto wouldn’t be at school by then, as it had started hours ago! She could have slept in, _maybe,_  but if that was the case she would’ve had to go to sleep at _two or three_ in the _morning, probably later,_ and that was _even more concerning!_ He didn’t have time for this, she could be sick or hurt or something else entirely and why was he working himself up into such a panic, this wasn’t worth freaking out over she was probably fine it was all going to be okay and he was just paranoid there was nothing to worry about it would be fine but what if it wasn’t, she could be injured, she could be bleeding out on the kitchen floor, hell, she could be having a panic attack, she could be—

“Aargh!”

His train of thought stopped in an instant as his stride was hitched, and time seemed to freeze as he soared through the air. He felt himself tumble and roll, before hitting the ground for the final time. The pain shocked him, and he let out a scream that he would never live down if someone he knew heard it. He went to push himself off of the ground, but it didn’t work. Nothing in his body was working. Part of it was just the shock of the moment, but judging from the _burning_ pain in his leg, he guessed some of it was up to injury. Someone ran out of a nearby house, he didn’t see who, and gasped. Another little girl somewhere in another direction squealed. Someone was yelling in another corner, and he thought he heard someone saying, “ambulance! We need an ambulance right now!” but he didn’t know where or who and really, he didn’t know much of anything. It was all slipping away from him as he drifted into unconsciousness, and then he didn’t really have the state of mind to know anything at all.

There was just the overwhelming pain in his leg and the still-lingering worry about Naoto’s condition.

And then, it all began to blur into a single blob of terrible.

A terrible day.

A terrible thought.

A terrible feeling.

And soon, even that was gone.

Kanji’s mind was completely empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this first chapter is a shortie! They'll get longer, we promise.  
> -Nove


	2. Which Disturbs A Leaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rise makes an irreversible decision that changes everything, and it isn't necessarily a good one.

Rise frowned at the crumpled sheet of lined paper in her hand. She didn’t know the handwriting very well, so it was hard to decipher in places, but not due to any messiness. When she looked at it for the first time, she had immediately noted the elegant, more traditional script. Unfortunately, she had little practice in reading such script, and it took several attempts for her to fully understand what was written. The content, however, did not match the writing. It was extremely curt, except for what appeared to be quite the variety of expletives, all of which had neat lines drawn through them. Upon reading over it once more, it had almost begun to resemble a transcript, and she realised not only who had written it, but who had said it.

To her left were the scraps she and Kanji had assembled while planning their next riddle. Maps, manga cutouts, a couple of old textbooks from junior high, and anything else they believed they would need for even one second were piled up high on the old white table. Everything was proceeding according to plan, and most of the riddles had been prepared by this point. But then, of course, Kanji had broken his leg, and running to Naoto’s apartment, no less.

Rise wasn’t sure how to feel as she placed the letter down, releasing her iron grip on it.. Part of her was disappointed since Kanji wouldn’t be out of the hospital in time to continue the riddles. All that work for nothing, she thought. Another was deeply, deeply concerned about Kanji, perhaps even pitied him, knowing his one big plan to show Naoto how he felt was ruined. There was anger there, too, anger that he’d fallen down, that he’d wasted her time. Strangest of all, however, was a small flicker of something she couldn’t quite place. Shock? Surprise? Greed? Entitlement? Some sick sense of joy, perhaps?

After all, her primary motivation for helping Kanji had always been selfish. Getting close to Naoto had always been a rather romantic desire of hers, but she didn’t believe Naoto desired such a connection with her. That closeness was still something she yearned for, though, and she couldn’t deny that the third wheel was a part of the group. Her grand scheme had been to help Kanji get close to Naoto, and in doing so cement herself as a close friend to both of them. She didn’t like him that much, and didn’t really care about his feelings. He was merely a pawn in her game. On that sheet of lined paper, their plan had failed, but she could salvage it with an even better outcome for her.

As long as Kanji was in the hospital, he wouldn’t have to know what she was doing. There was no doubt in her mind these riddles would endear him to Naoto if she knew he’d written them. Of course, they would do the same for her if Naoto thought _she’d_ written them. The idea hadn’t crossed her mind before, but the more she looked at it, the more she loved it. It would be easy, most of her work was already done! She just had to make a few more riddles, alter a couple more, and then, in all likelihood, Naoto would be hers. It wasn’t like Naoto would want to be with Kanji over _her,_ anyway. He was stupid and brutish. Definitely not Naoto’s type. Maybe she wasn’t Naoto’s type, either, but she was good at playing pretend.

All that rubbish her parents put her through? The bullying from her classmates? That stressful, hellish _nightmare_ that was being an idol? She’d succeeded through it all, and God damn it, she deserved some kind of reward for it, some kind of happiness. After everything she’d been through, she wanted this, she needed this, she _deserved_ this.

She deserved to have Naoto Shirogane in her life, and her life alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry it took so long for us to update. We promise the next chapter won't take this long. Hopefully we'll get into the nitty-gritty of the story soon.
> 
> I'm super excited to show you everything we've been working on. Please enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I promise I don't hate Rise. I really do.
> 
> \- Not_An_Author


	3. Which Falls Down Before The Devil Herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoto receives an unexpected confession while Kanji looks on.

“Hey, you’re here.”

Uenosakura Hill always looked lovely, and today was no exception. It towered above the surrounding ground, and the cherry tree at the hilltop seemed to spiral upwards and outwards as though its blossoms were a blanket covering the sky. The hillsides were stained _momoiro_ with the sinking sun. Naoto had never stood on this hill before, only admired it from a distance while sitting by the riverbank, but up close it looked even more ethereal. The towering land mass with a single tree on top seemed like something right out of some cheesy romance novel and was supposedly quite popular when the cherry tree was in bloom. It was no shock, then, that she had been called here by a letter written by someone who “simply could not conceal [their] feelings anymore.”

“Kujikawa-san?” With slight apprehension, Naoto spoke. “What reason could you have to summon me here? I am afraid I do not understand what you are implying.” Hesitantly, she took a few steps forward.

“I, uh… I wanted to tell you something important.” The girl shyly turned away and swayed back and forth, her hands clasped tightly behind her back.

“Were you the one sending me the riddles?”

“Uh,” she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, “yeah. That was me. I was kind of hoping you’d figure it out on your own, but I managed to muster up the courage to just talk to you myself.”

Naoto steeled her nerves and walked closer to the girl.

“Very well then. What is it you wish to say?”

“Naoto-kun.” She reconsidered her words for a moment. “Sorry, I should call you Naoto instead, especially with what I’m gonna say here.” She paused again. “Naoto, ever since I first met you, I’ve had some weird feelings show up and I… didn’t know what they meant. But, well, I think I know now.”

“Kujikawa, what exactly are you trying to say?” Naoto’s voice was tinged with concern.

“Naoto, I… I love you. I really do, and not in a friend kind of way.”

Shocked, Naoto stepped back. She couldn’t think of what to do in this situation. Usually, the people who said these sorts of things were strangers with silly crushes, and she could brush it off easily. It was all for the best; dating someone who you've just met is usually a bad idea.

But this was _Rise,_  and Naoto had known her for months, almost a year now. She couldn’t just ignore these feelings. It wasn’t as if Naoto hated Rise, she quite liked her actually, and held her in great affection. She was so close to Rise by this stage…

Perhaps ‘love’ in a romantic sense was an applicable term for her feelings.

“Rise-san, I—”

“What? You hate me now?” Rise’s voice suddenly became very sharp and harsh, and Naoto jumped a bit. The sudden change in tone had surprised her.

“No, Rise-san, I-I believe…”

“Go on and just say it.”

“I believe I love you too.” Naoto took her hand in her own apprehensively. It was a strange feeling, so soft and warm, and yet oddly cold, but it was one she could get used to.

Rise pulled her into a tight hug.

Naoto hugged her back.

Kanji stared at them from the ground, where they couldn’t see him. He didn’t have to hear their conversation to know what just happened. Why would Rise do this to him? She helped him through all of this, why was she doing this now? He trusted her! He should have confessed earlier, then this would never have happened. He looked over at Naoto more closely.

It didn’t matter. He probably didn’t have a chance with her anyway. She would have turned him down for being a loser, or being too girly, or being too manly, or being stupid, or something like that. None of it mattered anymore, though. All he had left to accompany him on the way home was a few tears sliding down his cheeks—but soon even these were lost to gravity’s pull.

As far as he was concerned, he never stood a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so sorry this chapter took so long. It's kind of just been cooking in the google dock for like a year. I hope you like watching Naoto being manipulated and Kanji's heart being broken.
> 
> Special mentions to Nove, who put (Far in the distance, Nove whispered, “g a y. “) in WHITE TEXT in the middle of the Google Doc. It showed up in the outline and I spend a good few minutes looking for it before I realised what they'd done. Fucking superb, you funky little rock licker. 
> 
> \- Not_An_Author


	4. Four Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were third years now. Rise had just released her latest song, and it was called ‘Mine Forever’.
> 
> They had graduated now. Kanji remained at home and immersed himself in the world of textiles. 
> 
> They could drink now. Naoto continued studying for her degree and spent more time with her girlfriend.
> 
> They had become adults now. Sakutaro felt hopeless and mourned the loss of his granddaughter.

After that, the two held hands more. They talked more, confiding in each other late at night as the sun set over a rainbow sky when everyone else was long lost to the gentle lullabies of exhaustion. From sunset until dawn, no matter how far apart, the two were together. They studied for exams that would determine their futures outside of school together as a unit, because they were in this together now. Gestures of affection grew and grew until eventually, they were something large and exciting, although they largely existed only within the quiet of their own homes. One never moved in with the other, even as Rise managed to score her own, two-bedroom tea rose apartment, but they were always close, whatever city, region or country they were in. Rise cherished this great love and warmth, and Naoto simply embraced having someone there with her, even if she wished she had the chance to simply break away and be independent for a while. Rise told her not to worry, because at least when she was around they would always be warm.

They were third years now. Rise had just released her latest song, and it was called ‘Mine Forever’.

Meanwhile, Kanji’s broken bones healed as he walked out of bed without needing to reach for crutches. He walked on his own legs to watch them happy together. It brought him great joy, even if, not so deep down, he ached to be the one holding her and cherishing her and whispering gentle praises in her ear before turning to kiss her on the nose as they giggled in bed together. It always stayed that way, the wound never quite healing, simply being patched with study and work and work and study and sometimes cheap pink alcohols on quiet Saturday nights, when, with no work to speak of, he needed something a little more to fill the gap left by rejection and betrayal. Even as it was patched, it grew wider, deeper, digging viciously into his soul to reveal a desire for something more. He ached for the times when he could just be happy sitting next to his dear friend and the girl he loved on a warm afternoon with fruity ice creams and homework. But those times were long gone, and now he was left sitting alone at the counter with thin, dark hair and wearing oval wire-framed glasses and an old tank top. Beside him sat a little old lady who, despite his best efforts, could tell just how empty he was.

They had graduated now. Kanji remained at home and immersed himself in the world of textiles.

It was refreshing, getting to have constant company, and having someone always being there, no matter how far away, but it was isolating at the same time. In her constant company, she found nobody else, not by choice, but by circumstance, as though she was being dragged away by an ocean current down into a deep, dark, empty sea that shimmered pink and gold at sunset. And empty the sea was, for when she was in it she could see nobody. Nobody but the glaringly pink setting sun beaming down at her saying that she surely wasn’t that deep, yet at the same time pushing her down further. She did not mind, though, for she saw no reason to care. In her eyes, adorned with rose-coloured glasses, something was better than nothing, even if that something might be the reason she didn’t have anything more.

They could drink now. Naoto continued studying for her degree and spent more time with her girlfriend.

But he knew better than anyone else that a deep, dark, empty sea was the worst place one could ever be, even if someone was sinking with you. He could tell she was trapped, and yet saw no escape for her, as she had once seen for him many years ago. It broke him apart inside to watch the one he’d sworn to protect when she was small, gentle, and so, so fragile, sink down to where he could not save her. He watched her be pushed deeper and deeper until there was almost no way he could see her but to watch the blinking light on his radar, only growing more scared that he would one day lose that as well. He felt like he was staring at a sleeping princess about to be burned by a dragon, yet could do nothing because he was trapped outside by impassable vines covered in bright pink rose blossoms.

They had become adults now. Sakutaro felt hopeless and mourned the loss of his granddaughter.

And then, she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, at school during the lunch break, having eaten nothing: I should upload another chapter right after the one I just uploaded yesterday
> 
> Me to me: Excellent
> 
> \- Not_An_Author
> 
>  
> 
> I'm licking Smarties dust off my bed at the moment don't bother me  
> -drowninginchamomiletea


	5. She Woke Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoto makes her decision.

“Look, I— I don’t hate you, Rise-chan, you are dear to me,” Naoto said while retreating towards the doorway, holding back tears as she watched her girlfriend march forward with clenched fists, “but it is clear that being in a relationship with you is hurting us both—”  
  
_“Seriously?”_ The loud boom as Rise’s rage burst through pink lipstick-coated lips shook the vase of lillies on the countertop. “You were the first person to say that you loved me after three years! You are the only thing stopping this from working! Why not let me be happy for once in my miserable life?”  
  
Naoto was on the verge of breaking down and just collapsing in a pile of tears on the floor and she knew it, she felt so _worthless_ and _useless_ and _why was she even—_  
  
_Breathe young warrior_ __  
__  
_Soul of porcelain and steel_ __  
__  
_Rest your wounded heart and fight_  
  
Naoto felt the spirit of Yamato Takeru, courageous and vulnerable, rising up within her and filling her with an indescribable determination.  
  
_Speak young warrior_ __  
__  
_Shout to the heavens your rage_ __  
__  
_Do not conceal your power_  
  
“Rise-san,” Naoto said after taking a few deep breaths, “I know what I said. I said it when I was seventeen years old. I was overwhelmed and confused by my feelings, or lack thereof, and how to express them. This relationship is hurting me now. It’s preventing me from growing as a person! I simply—”  
  
“What?” Rise growled, eyes piercing through her girlfriend’s confidence.  
  
“I just,” Naoto sighed. “I just can’t take this anymore. I’m so sorry, Kujikawa-san, but—”  
  
“And to think that I thought you loved me. Did you ever care about any of us, Naoto? Or were you too wrapped up in yourself?” Rise sneered at her, hands clenched into fists, marching forward in her 700,000¥ fuschia heels as Naoto felt an urge to move out of the room as quickly as possible while simultaneously finding her legs refusing to function. “You always _were_ a self-centered little bitch. Just some spoiled little girl pretending to be considerate. I had you pegged from the start.”  
  
Rise’s main appeal in the early goings of their relationship was that she cared. Nobody else asked Naoto if she ate enough, if she slept enough. People never looked below the surface, but Rise was willing to peel back the layers and see the Naoto underneath. She would look at the freckles, the sleepless nights, the tears, everything Naoto felt she had to hide for fear of rejection. If there was a problem, Rise would listen.  
  
There, in that apartment, Naoto felt her perception shifting. Other people in her life had supported her for years, and yet she had forgotten it. Souji, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Teddie, and Kanji, her _friends_ , had always been there for her. Or at least they had while she was still in contact with them. She wasn’t in contact with them anymore, because Rise had driven a wedge between them. It had been Rise’s idea to leave Inaba, Rise’s idea to change phone numbers, Rise’s idea to grow her hair out, Rise’s idea to try wearing dresses even if they were uncomfortable. Any queries or concerns about the state of their relationship were shrugged off. Rise only cared so long as it was convenient, and did that really mean she cared at all?  
  
The idea was frightening first of all, and then the bitterness and the anger and the spite and the fury and the frustration and the rage soaked in, boiling her blood until it could have burned iron to a crisp. “Did you ever, even just once, really care about me in all of this, Kujikawa?! Or—” Naoto halted, remembering with crystal clarity the words the woman before her had once spat, all those years ago, “was it all a game to you?”  
  
Naoto grabbed her bag from the corner before striding up to the door. She grabbed the handle, twisted it and walked out, but not before taking a final look at her now-ex-girlfriend. She slammed it shut.  
  
Naoto sprinted down the stairwell and let out a sigh of relief as she left the lobby, Rise’s shouting finally behind her. When she finally looked around the streets of Kofu, the light was almost blinding. She turned the corner towards the park. It was unusually quiet in the city, but the lack of bustle was not unwelcome. There was something freeing about the alien peace in the streets. Finally, she reached her destination and took a moment to pause.  
  
It was just as she sat down on the bench that a sudden wave of guilt washed over her. She wanted to turn back, apologise, do something, anything, but fought the urge to turn away. There would be no going back, not to Rise at least. Family, on the other hand...  
  
Now that was something she had missed. It was time to make a phone call.  
  
_Ring..._ __  
__  
_Ring..._ __  
__  
_Click!_  
  
Finding herself at a loss for words, Naoto sat biting her tongue until her grandfather prompted her.  
  
“Greetings, Granddaughter. How are you this afternoon? I did not anticipate you calling me.” His tone was comedic in its roboticism; the greeting was, if anything, one he over-used. He was probably grinning on the other side of the phone.  
  
“I’m... Fine.”  
  
Static coursed through the empty space of the phone call. Sakutaro folded his glasses and set them down with a sigh.  
  
“I see that your relationship has ended.”  
  
“What?” Naoto was utterly shocked.  
  
“Your romantic relationship with that idol girl. Now what was her name...” He paused, giving her a chance to fill in the blank. She didn't take it. "Ah, yes! Rise Kujikawa.”  
  
“How did you—?! I— I never—!” she spluttered. She stopped herself, then tried again, hoping to regain some semblance of composure. “Your intuition continues to astound, Grampa.”  
  
“My dear grandchild,” the man said gently, though almost certainly with a small frown on the other side, “We both know you would not have called me were she still... Present, as it were. Now, about Miss Kujikawa...” His voice grew more serious as he went on, "what has happened between the two of you to cause such a rift?”  
  
She said nothing, and in doing so, said a great deal.  
  
“I suspect that you were never a particularly good match in the first place.” His mind went back to a discussion the two once had about Rise. A frown formed on his face and he chewed on his lip for a moment. “I doubt anyone on this earth could satisfy her.”  
  
“I simply... We were so close. It feels like more than just a breakup; I feel...”  
  
“Betrayed, perhaps?” He furrowed his brow. “You have had many past experiences with abandonment, and you trusted her deeply not to leave you.”  
  
“Yes, yes... Betrayed. She’s so different from how she was at first, but a part of me knows she was always like that. She was just lying. It hurts. And... I...” She stopped for a moment to consider what she wanted to say. “I am unsure I ever returned her feelings in the first place.”  
  
“I believe that you have some very complicated feelings to sort through.”  
  
“See here, Grampa, this is entirely—”  
  
“I also believe that you are severely overworked and need to revise several of your coping mechanisms. Once you finish this case, I suggest that you return to Inaba for a while and focus on long-distance consulting work rather than the casework that appears to be exhausting you. It will allow you time to recover a bit, especially seeing as Inaba had such a positive impact on you during your last stay.”  
  
That won't do, she thought. It will take me some time to find appropriate lodgings, and I will have nowhere to stay in between.  
  
“You can stay at the estate during the interim.”  
  
“That,” of course he’s already thought of that, “would be wonderful. Thank you very much.”  
  
“It’s nothing, dear. I’m simply trying to help.”  
  
“Oh, and Grampa?”  
  
“Yes?” His eyebrows raised.  
  
“I’ll try to go with you on the fifteenth of September. You need the company.”  
  
He sat in surprised silence for a few seconds before softly replying.

“Thank you, dear.”  
  
_Beep._  
  
Naoto placed her phone back in her bag, shot up, and started walking to the station. She had a ticket to book to Koshu.

* * *

 

The train ride to Koshu was unnervingly silent. Naoto had never imagined the possibility that half an hour would feel so long. In that time, she knew she was able to read approximately four and a half chapters of a book, listen to about ten songs, or leave, buy groceries, and return home.

_ Home, _ she thought.  _ I’m going home. _

Unfortunately, the novels Naoto had brought with her to—and _from—_ Rise’s apartment were all in her bag, and she didn’t want to disturb the other passengers by taking it out from under her seat and opening it up. Her headphones were also in her bag, so music was out of the question. There was little to do other than sit and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m very excited to be at the bit where this story really gets going! From this point forward, most of the chapters will take place over a shorter overall time period as Naoto tries to sort out her life from here. However, the rate at which chapters are uploaded should be more consistent. I’m on holidays now, so I’m hoping they’ll come out semi-regularly from now on. Enjoy the latest chapter!
> 
> \- Not_An_Author
> 
> So I just spent a long time just. Well, actually, doing what I do best, I guess.   
> Nitpicking and perfecting and rewording the whole document.  
> Currently 13,559 words.  
> Probably a collective four hours or more spent on the doc today by me.  
> I'm satisfied with it now.
> 
> Chapter's been republished in its beautiful nice delicious new edition.
> 
> I love you.
> 
> -Nove, Resident Asshole


End file.
